Tak Nohoch
Tak Nohoch 'or '''Táah Nohoch '(mayan for ''gigantic) is the second main antagonist of the 2009 mexican animated adventure comedy film ''Nikté. Tak Nohoch is a gargantuan, vicious and murderous monster created by K'as for conquering purposes. However, the monster was so powerful that attacked K'as and went on a killing rampage, attempting to devour all villages in Hule Country (mesoamerica) Background It is unknown in what exact time K'as created it, but according to him, it was created several years ago to the events in the film. He created Tak destroying some animals' trees, however the exact method is unknown. Tak Nohoch is a monster created purely of some kind of aggresive, carnivorous and vicious butterfly-like insects, that can tear down metal and rock in seconds. That makes Tak Nohoch in some kind of swarm rather than a monster itself, however the bugs can form in a gigantic, monstruous head with mouth to swallow things directly. Events in the film Tak Nohoch was introduced to Nikté by Kan and Kun, as they were observing in a crag that the monster already destroyed another village, and was approaching to them. It's said in a prophecy that a princess with a mark in his forehead will be the one to destroy the wrath of the gods (the monster) with the Divine Flower, and they tough Nikté was the princess the prophecy said, so they send her in a quest to find the Divine Flower. However, Tak Nohoch creator and tlahtoani warlock K'as was looking for the flower as well, as he needed it to control the beast and seize the country. At the end, after a long quest full of friendship and betrayal, Nikté finds the flower, but it was stolen by K'as son Tanké and his most loyal confident Canankol. Tanké brings the flower to his father but he reveals his true evil plans to Tanké and, no longer needing him, orders Canankol to sacrifice his soul to Xtabay. However, Xtabay ends up betraying K'as and spared Tanké's soul, as he belonged aside his friend Nikté. Tanké returns to Nikté's hometown Yokan to save her from the monster that was already destroying everything, however, he finds her family instead and helps them. Tak Nohoch reaches to the pyramid Kan and Kun were to, but it finds his creator, K'as in its way. K'as, with the flower in hand, claims to be named supreme lord as he is the only one that can control the monster. However, the flower was useless all the time, and Tak Nohoch engulfs and kills his formerly evil master. With no hopes at all, Nikté reaches the pyramid with the help of the crazed elder woman In-aesú and his giant quetzal bird. Nikté blames herself for Tak Nohoch destroying Yokan as he was not the princess of the prophecy, but she claims to be the servant of the town. Subsequently, she throws herself of the pyramid and Tak Nohoch engulfs her. They all observe thinking that she died, however, Tak Nohoch starts shaking itself and making painful, sorrow sounds. After a while, Tak Nohoch vanishes into a swarm of white, peaceful butterflies that carry Nikté safely to the floor. Confused, Nikté's friend start arguing how that worked, and they realized that Nikte was the flower all along, as Nikté is actual mayan for ''flower. '''''Tak Nohoch, being destroyed forever, banishes into the sun and is never seen again. Personality Tak Nohoch is more than a normal animal or beast that eats for survival. He is a vicious, murderous, uncontrollable, pure evil being that wants to destroy everything and everyone, with no respect of any kind of life what so ever. Category:Bigger Bads Category:Monsters Category:Genocidal Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Mute Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogues Category:Murderer Category:Genderless Category:Multi-Beings Category:Barbarian Category:Bogeymen